


The Horse Stables

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Smut, Timeskip Armin Arlert, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Wink wonk doing the dirty with ArumeenFemale reader !-Timeskip Armin & reader who is also a part of squad Levi..-You've been friends with Armin since childhood but didn’t start dating until 17, but are 19 now.-Armin is normally dominant/semi-dom in /wink wonk/ situations, but not usually like this uwu.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert Smut, Armin Arlert/Reader, armin arlert x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	The Horse Stables

“No one’s going to come by, (y/n)..” Armin pulled my waist closer to his own, breathing in my scent.  
“Armin we’re going to get caught!” I whined softly, my cheeks singed pink as I kept my hands flat against his chest, weary of someone peeking in.

“Seriously, no one’s going to come to the horse stables at 1am. I’m positive everyone’s sleeping..” Armin then grabbed my wrist and guided me to an area in the far back corner with a bunch of hay dumped onto the floor, a sea blue blanket draped along it.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I promise.”

Standing in front of the hay pile, Armin turned to face me and pulled me closer to him once again by  
my wrist, then lifted his hands to cup my cheeks.  
"You trust me, right?” He rubbed my skin with his thumb gently.  
“I’ve always trusted you.” I wrapped my hand around his wrist this time, looking into his eyes with slight nervousness but trust nonetheless.

Armin then leaned in, his lips connecting with my own as our eyes closed. I let out a soft sigh into the kiss, his hands sliding down from my face to my waist again.  
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, making the kiss deeper. Our lips soon parted, his moving to place chaste kisses along my jawline to my ear.  
“You should put your pretty lips on my dick.” He whispered.

Ten times more butterflies instantly rushed into the pit of my stomach, a long tingling forming below. I bit my lip, looking up at him when he pulled back from softly sucking on a spot on my neck.  
“Aah..” My cheeks stayed flushed. “Lay-lay down.” I stuttered.

Armin did as told, but unbuckled his pants before doing so. He squirmed out of his pants, the tent in his boxer briefs prominent enough to make me lick my lips unconsciously. He parted his knees and thighs a bit, a small blush now burning onto his own cheeks while he palmed himself, watching me bend down to my knees in between his feet. I watched his cheeks redden as I pulled my blouse off from the bottom and up over my head to expose my still-slightly covered torso.

I then reached down to hook my fingers under the waistband of Armin’s underwear to slip them down his legs with the help from his hurried hands, and I watched his pink dick spring upwards. I immediately moved down to lay in between his thighs, my hot breath already making his member twitch compared to the cool air. Armin’s lips parted in anticipation, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Mmmh..” Armin let out a slight moan as I lifted my hand to grasp his shaft, giving it slight tugs from the base to his tip. His eyes sparkled as he watched, and I leaned in and pressed long, loving kisses and sucks on his reddened head.  
“Ooh fuck.” He threw his head back and twitched. I then ran my tongue up the underneath of his dick from his tip, to base, to tip again.

I licked the precum sliding down from his slit, the salty flavor coating my tongue as I took him into my mouth, slowly starting to coat him with my saliva. Armin let out a drawn out hiss, finally laying on his back; propped up by the hay behind him. He reached a hand down to lace his fingers through the hair at the back and top of my head. 

I bobbed my head down Armin’s member slowly, eventually looking up at him to see his eyes half lidded, watching me with small groans leaving his lips every now and then.  
“You look so nice like this..” He praised.

Goosebumps painted my skin from the compliment, my lips moving faster up and down. I reached up to stroke him along with my mouth, as well as place my other hand on the inside of his thigh to leave loving squeezes and to keep balance.

“Mmm,” I hummed slightly, sending tingles through him.  
Armin gasped lowly, his hand pushing my head down to make me take more of him into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, gagging hard before he released the weight from my head. I pulled my lips away from his dick with a loud ‘pop’, panting air onto his sensitive self.

“Ah, sorry..” Armin felt a little bad for making me gag.  
“It’s okay~” I smiled, leaning forward again to leave long gentle sucks on his tip before taking more of him in.  
“Shit.." Armin bit his bottom lip and he groaned.

Once again I brought my gaze up to look at his face, his eyes were snapped closed with his head rested back against the blanket.  
“Mmmm,” I hummed again, his waist bucking upwards to push his cock into my mouth more.

Armin looked back down again to watch me, until suddenly he pulled my lips off of him.  
“Wait.” He took a hold of my wrists.  
“Huh?” I blushed and went along with his movements as he pulled me onto his lap.  
“Let me kiss you again..” He commanded lowly before hungrily connecting our lips.

Armin’s tongue swiped along my bottom lip, causing me to let out a squeak, and he ran his tongue along my own. His hands reached up my back to unclip my bra with only a slight struggle; I let the straps slide down my arms as we kissed. A large hand made its way to my right breast, light squeezes making me softly moan into his mouth. I reached down to slip my bra away, as well as try to undo my pants without pulling our lips apart.

We continued to hungrily kiss each other, the waistband of my pants halfway down my ass until Armin reached down to help. We finally broke apart, both of us staring into eachothers half lidded eyes. I giggled, pecking his lips before moving off of his lap to quickly slide my pants off and Armin reached behind his head to pull his own shirt off.

Finally I was left in my panties and I crawled back to his lap, his eyes on my chest while he pulled me close to kiss and nip one of my nipples, causing me to let out a gasp. He suddenly slapped my ass cheek as well, giving it a squeeze as I softly squeaked out. After leaving a couple dark enough hickies to his liking he guided my hips up to slip my panties down my thighs, and I lifted my leg to let him discard them. We both gave each other loving looks before he leaned in to kiss me once more.

“You’re so beautiful,” Armin spoke against my lips before pecking them again, lifting my waist so I was flush against his chest while I balanced on my knees on either side of his thighs.  
“and honestly amazing.” His words made my face completely flush, and I moved to kiss his forehead cutely after moving a bit of his blond bangs away.  
“I love yo-ou!” I was half cut off by a harsh slap to my pussy mid-sentance.

Armin’s lips shifted to a smirk from my reaction.  
“I love you too baby.” He rubbed his fingertips against my heat before diving his middle finger into me. I gasped again, my hands gripped his shoulders for support.  
“You’re fucking drenched.~” Armin let out a chuckle, gently moving his finger inside of me for a moment before adding his index, slowly curling them both up in a ‘come here’ motion as he watched my face.

“Ar-Armin!” I let out a sudden moan, my face contorting with pleasure before I leant down to hide my face in the crook of his neck.  
“No, I want to see you.” He grabbed a bit of my hair and pulled me back, not super hard but enough to make me squeak out long strings of soft moans.  
“Just like that..good girl." Armin continued to finger me, his ocean blue eyes full of lust.

“Ah!” My thighs started to shudder as he continued to hit that spot each time.  
“Fuck!” I exclaimed and Armin pulled his fingers out, watching them glisten with my wetness in front of his face.  
I whined at the loss but gasped when I watched him take his two fingers into his mouth and suck them clean.  
“You taste good.” Armin licked his lips with a smile and another chuckle.  
I let out a giggle with a sigh as I moved to adjust myself over his member, his hands gripping my hips.

I reached up with one hand to boop his pudgy nose and I bit my lip, sinking down onto his dick  
slowly. This caused us both to softly groan at eachother’s warmth. After he completely filled me up, I slowly started to bounce myself.

His hands helped guide me along, and I wrapped  
my arms around his neck once more.  
“Fuck, Armin..” I lifted myself almost off of him before plunging myself back down onto him fast and hard.  
“You feel so good baby.” Armin shuddered, feeling me give his member long squeezes as I rode him.  
“Haah..” I moaned as I picked up the pace, his hands continuing to guide my hips while his own bucked into me to match me.

Armin then suddenly held me down on his cock, pushing himself deep into me causing me to squeal before he quickly flipped us, my back now against the blanket covered hay.  
“Armin!” I let out another loud moan just as he gripped the backs of my knees to keep them out of the way, and started to pound hard into my pussy.  
My eyes widened and my back arched.

“You take me s-so well~” Armin groaned, watching my face while he fucked me.  
“Gh!” I threw my head back.  
Armin thrusted fast into me, finding a new angle. The tip of his dick hit just the right spot, making me cry out another long moan.

After a moment he let go of my legs, and gripped my waist. He leaned down to bite my neck again, leaving hickies as he trailed downwards.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
“Sh-shit don’t stop!” I moaned out and laced my arms around his neck when he moved back up to look at me lovingly. I gripped at some of his hair on the back of his head as he reached up with one hand to gently move some of mine away from my face.

Armin then reached down with that hand to rub fast circles onto my clit with his thumb, making my back arch again.  
“Ooh fuuuck!” I bit my lip hard as slapping sounds started to become more evident when he picked up his pace again.  
“Cum for me baby~” Armin groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He continued to rub my small bundle of nerves as he swooped down to kiss me, nipping my lip and pulling on it to make me gasp. Colliding our tongues again, we moaned into eachothers mouths, getting close to our limits.

My eyebrows furrowed and I broke the kiss, cumming hard on his thick cock.  
“Armin..!” I twitched and seethed in pleasure as I moaned loudly.  
Armin kept thrusting through my orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut before he pulled out and leaned over me, quickly rubbing himself off, cum spewing onto my chest and torso as he came.  
“Fuck, fuck..” He panted deeply, his chest heaving as I watched him, my own lungs trying to pull in air as I calmed down.

“Holy shit..” We both stated at the exact same time, making us both laugh. Armin reached over and grabbed a towel he had brought and layed next to me, wiping his mess from my body.  
“That was nice~” I giggled, craning my neck over to press a kiss on his cheek.  
“I told you no one would come.” Armin gave me a smile and pulled me in to hug him, nuzzling his face into my neck, his hair giving me slight tickles.

“Imagine if we did this at the beach..?” I blinked, and he quickly pulled back to look up at me with such adoration I could’ve squealed.  
“Can we please?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! I actually started writing this while I was drunk and finished it the next day LMAO  
> Don't forget to read my other oneshots! <3  
> Follow me on instagram! @bakugxu <3


End file.
